


Sealed with a Kiss

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Still Us 'verse [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage License, Name Changes, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: Rose Tyler bit her lip as she glanced down at the papers for her and Doctor’s marriage license. He had been eager to take her name when they got married, but the more she thought about it, it didn’t feel right to her.





	Sealed with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Many thanks to tenroseforeverandever for some quick help. <3 I fiddled with it after she looked at it and any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Note: This is part of my "official" Tentoo x Rose Still Us verse. It takes place after the proposal of course and while I haven't written that yet, rest assured I will. I hope to get that out this year.
> 
> Happy Tentoosday! He's so special he gets both 2/10 (most of the world) and 10/2 (US). :D

Rose Tyler bit her lip as she glanced down at the papers for her and Doctor’s marriage license. He had been eager to take her name when they got married, but the more she thought about it, it didn’t feel _right_ to her. 

She remembered her horror when the Doctor had told her what he was sure had happened to Donna. That the funny, brilliant woman she had known so briefly no longer remembered the Doctor or her time with him. That was better than the alternative, Rose knew, but it was still a bitter pill to swallow. 

The Doctor had taken Donna’s name in Pete’s World. It had only been for official purposes, but he’d insisted on doing so in her memory and as a thank you for giving him this life with Rose. 

Now Rose wanted to honor Donna too. 

“Doctor,” she began, looking up at her fiancé as he tended to the TARDIS in her tank in their office. 

“Hmm?” he replied, meeting her eyes. 

“I don’t want you to take my name,” she said quietly. “I want to take Noble, in Donna’s memory.”

The Doctor expression was unreadable. “But you’re Rose Tyler,” he insisted. “You’ve _always been_ and _will always be_ , Rose Tyler to me.”

“But Donna gave us this, Doctor.” She got up from the desk she’d been seated at and walked over to him, taking his hand. “It’s why you picked her last name when we got here. I want to take it in memory of her too.”

The Doctor scratched at his neck absently. “I appreciate that, love, I really do, but your name is special. I like the way it tastes in my mouth. I don’t want to lose that.” He gave a soft sigh. 

Rose considered what he was saying. She had to admit, she liked the way the Doctor said her name. It was unique to him, the way he caressed it with his tongue, and she would miss that if she changed. 

Inspiration struck and she grinned at him. “Maybe a compromise then.” 

“Oh?” 

Rose nodded. “Rose Tyler-Noble. How’s that sound?”

“Tyler-Noble,” the Doctor repeated He worked his tongue around the syllables and Rose nodded. It gave her the same shiver as always. That would definitely work for her. 

“I have another suggestion.” The Doctor squeezed her hand softly. “Why don’t we both take that name?”

Rose beamed. Not only did she want to honor Donna, she had also longed to share his name as well. “That sounds fantastic.” 

“The Tyler-Nobles it is then.” 

The Doctor returned her grin and they sealed it with a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> 120 Tentoo x Rose fic on Ao3 for me! Wahoo!


End file.
